


Baby, You're Trouble

by ayam_aki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom Jongin, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Behavior, cute kyungsoo as usual, driver soo, fuckboy jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayam_aki/pseuds/ayam_aki
Summary: May bagong driver sila Jongin. He's annoying as fuck: annoyingly gorgeous. And Jongin can't stop staring at him all the time. He doesn't like this feeling. So what he's gonna do when he feels like shit? Fuck boys and girls, of course.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Baby, You're Trouble

Unang tingin pa lang ni Kyungsoo sa bago niyang boss, he knew this guy will only bring him trouble.

"Hi, I'm Kyungsoo. Uhm.. bago nyo daw po akong driver." 

Halatang bagong gising ang lalaki. Medyo mugto pa ang mata sa antok, nakanguso at nakapajamas. Tinitigan sya nito mula ulo hanggang paa tapos sya naman parang kiniliti na ewan sa titig nito. Akala nya magsasalita na ito pero laking gulat nya dahil with raised eyebrows, his new boss ignored him, turned around and fished out his phone from his pocket, and dialled someone's number.

Agad namang napayuko si Kyungsoo sa hiya. Tangina ba 'di man lang marunong bumati? Ha patawa

Nagulat sya nang magsalita ito. May kausap na pala sa phone. "Someone is here in my house who just introduced himself as my driver. What the fuck is this Ate?" Ay wow maka-fuck si sir ha

His boss looked at him again, still in phone, brows furrowed now. "I told you I don't need a driver. I can drive myself wherever the hell I want."

Hindi nya man dinig ang sinabi ng kausap ng bago nyang boss, alam nyang may punto ito nang napapikit na lang si sir at nagbuntong hininga.

"Fine. Just don't tell mom. Ang kontrabida mo talaga. Bye, sana maging single ka forever."

Napangisi siya nang halos marining nya na ang sigaw ng ate ni sir sa kabilang linya. Gigil na gigil, ang cute. Nami-miss nya agad tuloy ang kuya nya. Sa tuwing nasa isang lugar sila laging nagkakaroon ng world war sa sobrang paga-asaran. 

Ano kaya pinagkakaabalahan ngayon ni kuya Seungsoo?

"Ehem."

Di na sya mabibigla kung sakaling nakikipag-inuman lang yun sa mga barkada nya.

"You said your name is Kyungsoo, right?"

Napaiktad sya nang marinig ang pangalan. Binaba na pala ni sir ang phone nya at nakatitig nanaman ito sa kanya. Ano ba yan! Focus naman tayo Kyungsoo!

"Oposir Kyungsoo po tapos kapatid ko po Seungsoo."

Fuck, ang pabida lang soo.

"Did I ask?" Sungit naman nito agad. Napanguso sya.

"Sorry sir nasabi ko lang bigla."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, as you should know, my name's Jongin. Don't wonder when you hear other people calling me Kai tho, that's my nickname; don't ask me why."

Tumango tango na lang sya. Pero parang ang layo nga naman kasi ng Kai sa Jongin.

"From now on, you'll drive me whenever I want. Walang tanong tanong kung bakit, para saan, sino pupuntahan ko or whatever, okay?"

Tango tango ulit kahit gusto nya na umirap. Grabe ha daming arte.

"Good." Naglakad ito papasok sa living room, sumunod naman agad sya. "I expect that you'll live here kasi I have night appointments, ok? I don't have a maid kasi pinalayas ko na kaya kanya kanyang luto ng pagkain dito. Don't worry sagot ko naman pagkain mo, ikaw lang magluluto. I cook my food, you cook yours."

"Okay po."

Pinasunod siya ng lalaki sa isang corridor, tapos liko, tapos liko ulit...nahihilo na sya tangina.

"Also.." the guy opened a mahogany door. "This will be your room once you settle everything okay?"

Sumilip naman sya sa bukas na pinto at napanganga dahil kala nya isang maliit lang na room. Shet ang laki...tapos parang ang lambot ng kama...huhu no choice na talaga sya kundi mag alsa-balutan. Sorry mama, papa, kuya, required po tumira sa bahay ni sir eh.

Tumingin sya kay sir Jongin na nakataas ang kilay at nakangisi sa kanya. "Liked it?" He asked, then shook his head and continued. "You know what, nevermind. I know you liked it. Nakanganga ka pa eh."

He blushed and closed his mouth. Tangina pahamak ka self.

\--------

Ang night appointments na tinutukoy ni Jongin akala ni Kyungsoo ay legit na "appointment," yung pang-work kumbaga. Tangina bar lang pala ang pupuntahan! 

First duty nya as a driver, bar agad pupuntahan nila ng boss nya. Ang galing galing naman nun sa first impressions 'no. 

While driving, napansin niya lakas makatitig sa kanya ni Jongin. Ang talim pa makatingin! Feeling ni Kyungsoo 'di parin nakaka-move on ang boss niya sa biglaang pag-bigay sa kanya ng driver ng Ate niya. Got used to too much reckless independence ba??

Napailing si Kyungsoo sa naisip, ano bang pake niya? Basta nandito siya for his work at yun ang gagawin nya. 

And speaking of his work, instead na diretso na pagda-drive nya papunta sa Nexus, susunduin daw muna nila ang barkada nya. Kaya heto sila sa tapat ng isang mukhang Spanish-inspired modern bungalow. Infairness, ang cute ng bahay pero alam mong pang-bigatin. What to expect ba sa friend ng boss nya 'no.

"Hey man," bati ni Jongin sa papalapit na lalaki. Matangkad. Maputi. Gwapo. At mukhang... Hmmm....

Anyway, natuwa si Kyungsoo kasi mukhang ready naman na ang kaibigan ni Jongin at di na sila maghihintay pa if ever di pa nakakapag-prepare 'to.

"Tangina buti na lang naisip mo 'to Jongin 'coz I'm fucking bored in this shithole," aniya pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa kotse. 

"Of course, my instincts are damn superior. Instinct told me a guy is feeling loneelyyy so we should have some fun..." Nagtawanan ang dalawa kahit di nya gets kung bakit.

Napansin naman sya ng lalaki. "And who's this cutie?"

Jongin slowly frowned and replied. "New driver, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol."

Nahihiya siyang ngumiti at tumango kay Chanyeol, habang may nakakalokong ngiti naman ang lalaki. "Hi Kyungsoo!!"

"Ah, hello po." Haha

Akala niya after nun ok na diretso na talaga sila sa pupuntahan, yun pala may isa pang barkada??? Mga wala bang kotse kaibigan ni Jongin??? Imposible??

Anddddd he thought nakaabang na din sa kanila ang 'Sehun' pero mukhang di sya informed sa plano nila Jongin.

"Did you call him?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

Mukhang na-stress si Jongin. "Yeah...this morning."

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol at pasukong lumabas sa sasakyan. "For sure he decided to sleep just to spite you."

Nanatili naman si Jongin sa loob ng kotse habang sinusundo ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan nila sa loob ng bahay nito.

Mahabang katahimikan ang namayani after umalis ni Chanyeol. Hawak-hawak lang ni Kyungsoo ang manibela at lumilingon lingon sa labas kasi ang awkward. Si Jongin naman relax na relax ang pakakaupo sa shotgun seat, tugging his own hair at nakasilip din sa labas ng bintana niya.

Siguro after 50 minutes (di na sinagad ng 1 hour), lumabas na din si Chanyeol kasunod ang isang matangkad ding lalaki. At wow lang ha, sulit naman ang 50 minutes preparation kasi ang gwapo din pala ng Sehun na to. Ang cute, mukhang suplado din. Si Chanyeol lang ata mukhang friendly sa kanila.

Nang makapasok na sila sa kotse, pinakilala nanaman siya ni Jongin kay Sehun at tumango lang ito sa kanya at di na sya pinansin. Wow, suplado nga.

Naka-ekis ang mga braso nito sa may dibdib at nakatingin ng masama kay Jongin. "'Di ka na nakakaintindi ng 'ayaw kong sumama?'" nakanguso pa nitong sabi.

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pag-init ng pisngi niya. Shit! Ang cute naman ng supladong 'to. Hihi

Si Jongin naman ay napaikot ang mata sa inis. "Please lang Sehun I know you want to have some fun tonight kaya tigil tigilan mo ako sa kaartehan mo." He glared at Chanyeol na nakangisi lang, then turned to him. "At ikaw, start driving."

Napalunok siya at pinaandar ang kotse. "Ok po."

\------

When they arrived, ang plano ni Kyungsoo ay tumambay lang sa loob ng kotse at hintayin bumalik sila Jongin at barkada niya. Pero his boss told him to follow them inside kasi baka kung mapano daw siya sa may parking lot. Medyo na-touch naman dun si Kyungsoo kaya sumunod siya sa trio.

Nang suumalubong sa kanila ang crowd, ingay at masakit sa matang ilaw, napansin niyang mukhang nag-loosen up na si Jongin. His body turned even more relax and there was a smirk on his face.

Opposite naman ng nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. Admittedly, nakapasok naman na siya sa ilang bars or clubs, but this is the first time na nakapasok siya sa isang medyo high-end bar. Nakaka-intimidate ang mga tao. Dapat 'di na lang siya pumasok, tumambay nalang siguro sya sa malapit na 7/11. 

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang pagiging tense ni Kyungsoo kaya yumuko ito at bumulong sa kanya. "Relax, Kyungsoo. Don't worry we'll be good boys at 'di ka naman namin papabayaan, okay?"

Napatango siya bago namula. "Okay. Uhm..enjoy kayo guys..hehe."

"Well, of course." Si Sehun ang sumagot sa kanya.

That was the start of how his life is going to be even messier than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm...hi welcome to my first work in AO3. Pls be kind i just wanna write about my ships hshhshs


End file.
